Concrete Angel
by Moonlight-Sakuras
Summary: Living in a life full of abuse and anguish all her life; Rin finds peace in the world full of solitude. Sesshomaru always - somehow- finds himself put in the spotlight. Can two people, complete opposites, save one another as they battle their revealed dark past?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **

**This idea came to me while listening to ****Martina McBride's Concrete ****Angel. Please bear with me through the dark chapters of this story as I go through ideas of how to write this story on how I view on ignorance of child abuse.**

_Summary: Living in a life full of abuse and anguish all her life; Rin finds peace in the world full of solitude. Sesshomaru always - somehow- finds himself put in the spotlight. Can two people, complete opposites, save one another as they battle their revealed dark past?_

**_Concrete Angel_**

**_By: Moonlight-Sakuras_**

**_WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 13 I WOULD NOT RECOMMEND YOU READING THIS STORY!_**

* * *

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete Angel_

**Martina McBride-Concrete Angel**

* * *

_** Chapter 1: Angel**_

* * *

** Part I: ****A Troubled Past**

**.**

**.**

_Rin fell with a sharp cry as her father pushed her on the coffee table, breaking it in half with her weight and force of the fall._

_"You stupid bitch!"_

_"D-daddy… p-please…"_

_A sudden fist came out of nowhere as it collided with Rin's soft cheek. She was thrown back down on the floor with a sharp cry as some of the wood from the table cut into her bare back. Whimpering, Rin struggled to raise to her sore head a little to look at her livid father._

_His face was crimson from boiling anger, fueled longer by the alcohol in his system. In one of his hands he held a half empty bottle of liquor, while his other was clenched into a tight fist; Rin watched in frozen fear as he threw the half empty bottle of liquor to a corner in the living room before forcefully pulling Rin up by the wrists on her hand._

_Rin looked on in fear as her father's eyes flashed dangerously down at her, as he shook her with enough force that her wrists started hurting,_

_"I feed you, buy you the clothes on your back, and give you anything you want! And what do I get in return?! HM?! Nothing but to buy you asking me to buy you more useless things! I have given you the roof over your head and bed you sleep in! Yet you can't give me nothing in return! You useless girl!"_

_When Rin didn't answer immediately her father let go of one wrist and wrapped that hand around her neck and squeezed tightly, leaving Rin no space for her to drag in the air she needed._

_"Answer me!"_

_Rin couldn't breathe or think coherently, but if she didn't reply she would die of suffocation; of that she was sure. So rising her voice as much as she could, she answered her father weakly, while noticing that she was quickly loosing consciousness as her vision began getting black dots._

_"S-sorry."_

_Her father let go of her and watched as she fell to the fall, unconscious and dirtying the floor with her disgusting blood. Even unconscious she couldn't get the peace she deserved as her father continued beating her until he got tired of getting no response from her, and walked away. _

_He left her bleeding and within an inch of her life on the floor of the living room, as he walked calmly out the door, as if beating his daughter never accorded. _

_Through the open door that let in the night air into the boiling house, just to get more liquor into his system. _

* * *

_**Author's note: **_

_**Rin will be around ten in the beginning of this story and continues on from there, until she is forced to reveal her past to someone.**_

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! HONESTY IS APPRECIATED!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: Living in a life full of abuse and anguish all her life; Rin finds peace in the world full of solitude. Sesshomaru always - somehow- finds himself put in the spotlight. Can two people, complete opposites, save one another as they battle their revealed dark past?_

**_Concrete Angel_**

**_By: Moonlight-Sakuras_**

**_WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 13 I WOULD NOT RECOMMEND YOU READING THIS STORY!_**

* * *

_ The teacher wonders but she_  
_ Doesn't ask_  
_ It's hard to see the pain_  
_ Behind the mask_

** Martina McBride – Concrete Angel**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Doesn't Ask_**

* * *

_Rin walked as fast as she could to school so that she wouldn't be late for the first time in over a month and get a beating from her father because of it; even if he hadn't touched a drink since the incident._

_After she had lost consciousness one of her neighbors had stumbled into her house and found her laying in a pool of her own blood, and had immediately called for an ambulance. She had awoken a week after in a hospital room with her father sleeping in a nearby chair._

_The quicken of her heart on the monitor had awoken her father and alerted the nurse and doctor on her case she had awoken or that her condition had worsened._

_When the doctor and nurse had arrived they found her father trying to calm her down. Rin kept moving away from his touch afraid he was going to hit her again, which she didn't notice that he for once didn't smell like alcohol. With the extra help they were able to calm her enough to check on her condition and have the police question her on what had happen._

_She had lied and said that she didn't remember what had happened on that fateful night a week ago. Besides what others might believe, she still loved her Daddy very much; he was the last family member she had. Everyone on his side of the family had shunned him once he married her mother, and her mother was a single child whose parents died when she was in high school, so when she walked out on them they had no connection to any of her relatives._

_When they had finished questioning her, they left her alone with her father in the room. Both Rin and her father had talked about nonsense while in there for hours and never once approached the topic of her abuse. Rin never mentioning it and her father taking her feelings into consonance._

_When they had released her from the hospital it was under strict orders not to stress herself and her body too much since it was still healing from the brutal abuse. The left side of her ribs had been broken and her throat was so sore, she couldn't speak properly and when she did speak nothing was coherent._

_She had been in a wheelchair for months; moving too much had become too painful against her ribs. When she did get out of the wheelchair it was to use the bathroom, take a bath, and sleep; nothing exciting happened during those months._

_. . . _

_Rin was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the school building coming into her line of sight. She felt the soft cotton skirt brush against her legs as she quickened her steps as much as she could without causing herself harm. She had worn a white colored ankle length skirt, a yellow long sleeve turtleneck, and a pair of sandals. The clothes she wore hid all of her ugly bruises from sight while still giving her enough air to breathe through._

_When she passed the school gates she felt as if every single person was staring at her, and when she looked up most were. With that acknowledgement she straighten her back and held her head up high as she continued walking to the school's entrance with a grace that could have fooled everyone into believing she was never hospitalized. _

_When she entered through the shut doors of the entrance she was met with the students shoe lockers; she quietly walked toward where her shoe locker was, while ignoring the few other students that were in there as well._

_Once she reached it, she pulled it open and exchanged her sandals for her school's shoes. While she was slightly leaning against her locker to put on her shoes someone accidentally pushed her against the lockers causing Rin to grimace in pain._

_"Gomen ne." _

_Rin looked up and found herself staring into a pool of molten gold for a moment before they turned to the usual dark brown of all Japanese folks. Rin shook her head as if she saying 'it's okay' before returning to the task of putting her shoes on._

_Once she was done she straighten herself and walked up the platform and walked down the halls to her classroom. She reached it in a matter of minutes and found Matsumoto-sensei writing on the whiteboard the lesson plan for her first class._

_Rin waved at her sensei when she looked at her before walking down the second aisle of desks before finding her desk on the third role to last. She quickly shifted through the books in her bag and pulled out the books she needed before taking out two notebooks, one to write down her notes while the other was to write down her words._

_Once she had everything settled she hung her bag by its straps to the hook on her desk, before walking toward the front of the class with her speaking notebook in hand._

_She tugged on one of Matsumoto-sensei's sleeves once and waited until she had her attention before flipping to an empty page before writing down what she wanted and showing it to her. Once she was sure she read it she brought it back down to her while waiting for her sensei to hand her what she asked for._

_"Why don't you say that aloud Rin-chan?"_

**_Can't speak. Doctors orders._**_ Rin wrote in perfect hiragana._

_Matsumoto-sensei nodded in acknowledgement before shifting through her papers and coming out with a large packet before handing it to Rin. She watched as Rin's sleeves rolled up as took the packet from her outstretched hands. She noticed the bandaged wrists on her arm as well as the dark bruises of a large hand on her student's otherwise peachy skin._

_She noticed but she didn't ask._

* * *

**Author's Note: **

_**This story is going to be rather slow since we'll be seeing into Rin's life as a child and what she went through. Also the story is in italics for a reason, because Rin is telling her past to someone.**_

_Gomen ne - I'm sorry_

_Hiragana- The more cursive and more widely used form of kana (syllabic writing) used in Japanese, esp. used for function words and inflections._

**Review Responses:**

**WOW:** While I agree that my story is similar to _Youkai no Rin_'s Musei Sange: Silent Confessions I have not stolen any people's work, everything is original. I have never stolen another person's writing in my months here at FF and never would. I appreciate your concern but it's not needed thank-you-very-much. I hope once you read the story through you'll realise the difference in our work; in other words I hope to see/hear from you again

**Icegirljenni:** I am sorry to say that he is Rin's biological father. But the thing with him is that he doesn't realise what he is doing to his own daughter since he is always drunk. He is just releasing his anger out on someone from the pain he is going through.

I forgot to mention this in the first chapter: ALL RIGHTFUL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

**Review please and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: Living in a life full of abuse and anguish all her life; Rin finds peace in the world full of solitude. Sesshomaru always - somehow- finds himself put in the spotlight. Can two people, complete opposites, save one another as they battle their revealed dark past?_

**_Concrete Angel_**

**_By: Moonlight-Sakuras_**

**_WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 13 I WOULD NOT RECOMMEND YOU READING THIS STORY!_**

* * *

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
sometimes she wishes she was never born_

**Martina McBride – Concrete Angel**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Burden_

* * *

_Rin woke up the next morning in pain as she rose out of her bed and shuffled around her room looking for the clothes she was going to wear this day to hide the ugly bruises she received from being seen._

_. . . _

_When her father had arrived home from work he was drunk and angry for some reason or another. Unconcerned about her injuries, he had roughly grabbed her by the wrists and started beating her around the kitchen. He had then thrown her on the floor and kicked her once in her non-broken ribs before storming off to his room and leaving her in the floor to cry out her pain and anguish. When she had gotten the strength to push herself off the floor it was around six in the evening and she was still hungry, since when he had arrived she was about to make herself something to eat. But she knew that if she consumed anything right now it will just come right back up; and she didn't want nor had the strength to go through that. _

_She had stood up on weak legs, and made her way towards the living room and towards the hall that hid the stairs that lead to the second floor. She held on so tight to the railing as she went up the stairs that she lost circulation in her hands; and once she had reached the top she fell to the floor gasping for breath. _

_She had pushed herself to stand on shaky legs and slowly made her way to her room. Once she had reached her room, she pushed open her door before closing it behind her and made her way to her bed on weaken legs, before collapsing and losing consciousness as soon as she was close enough to her bed to fall on top of it , without further injuring herself._

_. . ._

_Rin walked out of her room and into the hallway, with her clothes in her hands, she walked towards the stairs that lead to the first floor so that she could be able to reach the bathroom. She reached the bathroom after a minute and had the water running in the bathtub in a matter of seconds and had dropped the scented bath salts in the water without a care in the world, and while waiting for the tub to fill, she undressed and began the process of cleaning herself with the movable shower head._

_As she was lathering herself with sods, she observed the new bruises she had received the night the before and noticed that they weren't as bad as the ones she usually got. She had broken her ribs twice from her father's beatings but had never lost her voice from her father's drunken choking, her wrists were cut from her own cutting when the pain was just too much to bare and she felt as if she no longer wanted to be a burden in this world that was ruled by pain, the hand prints that were on her arms were from her father – which were now the color of violet- when he tighten his grip a little bit too much in the same spot. Her long skirts and jeans hid the cuts that littered her legs and the hand prints that formed in her ankles when she tried escaping her father's wrath one too many times in his books._

_Her stomach and chest were the only place that she didn't have any marks anywhere, besides her broken ribs, her father had always stayed from injuring her stomach and chest no matter how drunk he was or angry. He never touched that one part of her body. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the water from the tub spilling onto the bathroom floor. __She washed out the sods off her naked bruised body before turning off the water from both the tub and shower head. She then stood from her position on the floor, before entering the relaxing water that filled the tub to the brim._

_She stayed there for a few minutes until the water turned lukewarm before getting out of the tub and wrapped her towel around herself before unplugging the tub so that the water could go down the drain, and then walking toward the sink in the far back of the bathroom. She wiped the fog that had formed from the hot water on the mirror and looked at herself for a second before grabbing her toothbrush and began brushing her teethes._

_. . ._

_Rin sat on her bed untangling her wet hair from the bath she took. _

_She had already dressed for school in a pair of black jeans, a white T-shirt, and an orange turtleneck sweater. Once she was finished with untangling her hair, she left it damp before she walked out through her bedroom door and out into the hallway, she walked until she reached the stairs and slowly descended them, she reached the bottom after a couple of seconds._

_She walked through the living room and stopped once she reached the shoji that hid the kitchen from view. Sliding the shoji screen open, she set foot inside the empty kitchen and walked to the cabinets to take a bowl out so she could eat some cereal. __When she finished eating her breakfast she brought her bowl to the sink and washed it before walking out the kitchen and closing the shoji behind her. _

_She walked toward the door where her bag and shoes were; she put on her shoes before shouldering her bag and walked out the door, locking it behind her. She found her father's car parked out front and wondered if he ever thought if she should have ever been born in the first place. If she wasn't her father and mother would still be together and she wouldn't be suffering from this abuse._

_Shaking her head to rid herself of her thoughts Rin continued on walking out of her house and making her way to school._

* * *

**Author's note:****_ I will be updating Marriage of Convenience sometime tomorrow, since I left myself confused at the ending there. But until then enjoy this chapter!_**

_Shoji - A sliding outer or inner door made of a latticed screen covered with white paper_

**Review Responses:**

**Wow:****_IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY THEN DON'T READ IT! My story is NOTHING like Musei Sange: Silent confessions. I agree that the first two chapters were SIMILAR but that's it. Your reviews are considered flames in my book. If you don't like my story then don't read it or better yet don't review at all! If you have nothing nice to say then don't review at all! Thank-you-very-much!_**

**KewlFoxyKatt: **_Thanks for the review!_

**Icegirljenni: **_I agree with you on the defending her abusive father, but she will eventually get tired of her father's abusive behavior and live him and never look back. While her father is abusive in his drunken state, he does love his daughter and when he is not in his drunken form he does protect her from anything that might endanger her._

**Please review and tell me what you think so far. Reviews makes an author very happy!**

Kisses,

Cherry


	4. Chapter 4

_Summary: Living in a life full of abuse and anguish all her life; Rin finds peace in the world full of solitude. Sesshomaru always - somehow- finds himself put in the spotlight. Can two people, complete opposites, save one another as they battle their revealed dark past?_

_**Concrete Angel**_

_**By: Moonlight-Sakuras**_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 13 I WOULD NOT RECOMMEND YOU READING THIS STORY!**_

* * *

_ She stands hard as a stone _

_ in a place where she can't rise above_

_ But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved_

** Martina McBride – Concrete Angel**

* * *

_ Chapter 4: Dreams_

* * *

_Arriving at school thirty minutes later Rin entered through the school doors and went straight to her shoe locker, changing into her school shoes she closed the door to her locker and walked up the platform, being careful not to cause herself pain, she walked down the halls to her homeroom with the other kids hurrying past her._

_Right before the first bell rang she entered her classroom and made her way towards her seat. As Matsumoto-sensei began her lesson Rin tuned her out and stared out the window, she saw the boy she had bumped into the first day she came back to school running around the school yard._

_'Lucky him,' Rin thought as she moved her gaze away from the boy and toward the chirping birds flying around in circles. 'It must be nice. . . to have such freedom, without worry of getting in trouble'_

_She turned her attention back to the lecture and began taking notes from what Matsumoto-sensei had written on the broad and what she was speaking about at the moment; never once realizing what was going in the schoolyard._

_. . ._

_When lunch came by Rin left the classroom and went outside where a few others were she noticed the boy that was in the schoolyard sitting alone under her favorite cherry blossom tree in the school with his eyes closed. Walking over to her favorite spot she sat on the other side of the tree and unwrapped her lunch._

_ She only had two sandwiches in her bento, she still hadn't learned to cook the hard stuff parents made their kids for lunch. So far she only knew how to make rice, fried pickles, sushi, and fried shrimp. She knew she had a long way ahead of her to be able to make decent enough meals for her to eat, but she had determination and courage to challenge herself to move forward._

_Finishing up her last sandwich, she looked up to stare at the cherry blossoms and was gifted with the sight of the sun shining through the blossoms and wished not for the first time that she had a phone so that she could take endless pictures, of the beauty that surrounded everyone and if they just looked they would see it too._

_With a sigh she closed her eyes and let the sun warm her up. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep until something poked her in her leg, rubbing the sleep off her eyes she looked around the schoolyard and noticed that everyone was heading back inside. Using the tree to get to her feet Rin looked around one last time to see if she could find whoever it was that had woken her up, before heading back inside with the rest once she saw that no one was around her to have been able to wake her up._

_She looked back one last time once she was inside the school doors and her gaze was held by that amber-golden boy but when she blinked she found that no one was in the courtyard. Shaking her head mentally she continued on her way to her classroom._

_. . . _

_Rin walked along the school hallways along with the other kids leaving for the day and thought about what the writing teacher said was for homework that night. A 500 word essay about what you wanted to be when you grew up and why._

_She already knew what she wanted to be when she grew up, she wanted to be an elementary school teacher and if that wasn't possible she'll open up her own flower shop and move across the country to be as far away from her father as possible. The dream might not happen for another eleven years but her moving out was closer than ever; she just needed to wait another four years with her father then she'll be out of that hell hole._

_She had her dreams and was determined to make them come true. No matter what._

_. . . _

Author's note: Here is the next chapter of Concrete Angel hoped you enjoyed

**Review Responses:**

**Icegirljenni: **_Yes I really do hate what alcohol does to someone's sense, my father is just like Rin's father here that he looses all common sense and starts to act like a total jackass, he even swung at me threatening to hit me but I didn't let him. I have a friend that her father was abusive so some parts here will be relate to what she did. __I also wish that Rin's father will get back to normal._

_. . ._

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Summary: Living in a life full of abuse and anguish all her life; Rin finds peace in the world full of solitude. Sesshomaru always - somehow- finds himself put in the spotlight. Can two people, complete opposites, save one another as they battle their revealed dark past?_

**_Concrete Angel_**

**_By: Moonlight-Sakuras_**

**_WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 13 I WOULD NOT RECOMMEND YOU READING THIS STORY!_**

* * *

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night _

_the neighbors hear but they turn out the light, _

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate _

**Martina McBride – Concrete Angel**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Hands of Fate_

* * *

_When the last bell of the day rang children filed out of the classrooms to either leave the school or go to their clubs._

_Rin and three other kids stayed in their classroom with the job of clean up duty. Rin grabbed a broom and began swiping the room while the others began their own duty and while Rin was quietly cleaning and pretending to not be listening to what the other kids were saying, certain things got through._

_". . . that kid was crazy for doing that."  
"I heard he was trying to escape his parents"_

_"Maybe he was. I heard he doesn't like his family and that's why he's so cold to others"_

_". . . I heard he's cold because his biological mother died in front of his eyes."_

_Rin tuned them out after that wondering who the kid they were talking about was. She softly shook her head and began cleaning again intent on finishing up before her father got home; she might love her father but she still feared him with a passion that might have frighten anyone else who was in her shoes to death._

_After thirty minutes of cleaning Rin put away her broom and left the classroom, leaving the others to their job. She was quietly walking down the school halls with her head down when she bumped into someone making her fall backwards onto the floor._

_She closed her eyes waiting for the pain that came with impact with the floor but when it didn't come she slowly opened her eyes and raised her head to stare into amber eyes that quickly changed into a dark chocolate color._

_She stepped back from his arms and quickly signed 'arigato' with her fingers before quickly walking away from him and his closeness. She made it to the shoes locker and quickly made her way to her locker and swapped shoes, after that she left the school grounds and was making her home._

_. . ._

_A loud scream pierced though the still of the night before being quieted. The people out in the streets looked to where the scream came from before continuing on their way._

_In the ignored house was a panting girl lying in the floor of her living room shivering through the tragic events that had happened on this night. Her shirt torn into three straight down the back with bleeding gashes scaring her back for life. The pain was so unbearable that the girl had lost consciousness while tears of anguish slid down her cheeks through her closed lids. _

_Fate truly was a bitch._

* * *

_**Author's note :**__ So sorry for my long absence on FF but classes have started for me and I'm still settling in with my schedule so updates will be more slow in coming. The story will be picking up its pace in the next couple chapters as we introduce Sesshomaru into this mix of craziness that is my story._

**_Review Responses_**

**_Icegirljenni: _**_Thank you! I agree with you on your opinion of why have a kid if they are going to mistreat them but I am also glad that she also found herself an angel_

_**KewlFoxyKatt: **__Thanks for the review! the pace will be picking up in the coming chapters so... Yeah_

**_Please Review with a cherry on top!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary: Living in a life full of abuse and anguish all her life; Rin finds peace in the world full of solitude. Sesshomaru always - somehow- finds himself put in the spotlight. Can two people, complete opposites, save one another as they battle their revealed dark past?_

**Concrete Angel**

**By: Moonlight-Sakuras**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS ABUSE BOTH EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! IF YOU ARE UNDER 13 I WOULD NOT RECOMMEND YOU READING THIS STORY!**

* * *

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Than face all this pain here all alone_

**Linkin Park - Easier to Run**

* * *

Chapter 6: Easier to run

* * *

**Part II**

** A Song of Jubilation**

The sound of shifting sheets brought Rin out of her memory filled haze, and looking up she found herself staring up into the golden irises of her lover and best friend. Her best friend of four years and lover of five months, she couldn't help but smile a sad smile as she snuggled closer to the warm body next to her. Feeling a finger trace the edge of her face, she held back the sob that wanted to escape at the tender show of affection he was giving her. Burying her face in his muscled chest she felt the tears fall on their own occur, the feel of her silken black locks of thick hair cascade over her shoulder and onto the pale naked body of the male Adonis gracing her bed, made Rin start thinking about what they first had in mind before the night had turned into one of reminiscing. Wiping away the tears that had fallen free with the back of her hand she pulled herself up and over the body of the man of her life until she was straddling him.

A silver brow rose in question at the mischievous smirk that graced the beautiful face of the woman straddling him. Raising a clawed hand to her face, a single clawed finger gently pushed back the strands of hair that covered her face from view before cupping her face in his much larger hand. Leaning into his hand, Rin gave a small smile before bending down and gently pressed her rosy pink lips against his. The kiss was nothing like the others they shared, instead this one was slow and passionate as hands slowly began to wander over each others body. Slowly parting for air, they both looked at each other in hooded lidded eyes.

No words were exchanged as their actions spoke for them. In the silenced of the night the couple passionately made love in front of the full moon as they let all the feelings they held for each other out, making their coupling that more passionate.

.

.

.

The sunlight shone through the window telling the happy couple that it was time to wake up and start the day. Rin shifted around in bed trying to block out the sun's morning glare but gave up the fight figuring it was hopeless the moment it started. Doe brown eyes opened to stare up into amused golden ones, an adorable pout formed on Rin's lips as she continued to stare into the memorizing eyes of her bed partner. After another couple of minutes of staring into each other's eyes Rin stood up in bed and stretched to her heart's content, before getting out of bed and making her way to the bathroom attached to the bedroom.

Turning on the shower, Rin pulled her waist length hair into a messy bun as she moved around the bathroom doing her usual morning routine while waiting for the water to heat up. Once she was sure the water was warm enough not to freeze her to death, she got in and let her muscles relax. As the water slowly relaxed her sore muscles Rin closed her eyes and sighed in bliss as she felt the water cascade down her rosy colored face, perked breasts, toned stomach, down her thighs, and finally her legs to hit the white marble tiled floor. Unwinding her hair from its bun she turned around and let the water hit her hair and back as she opened her eyes to look for her things to start cleaning herself off, grabbing her liquid scented cherry blossom soap she began washing herself in the deliciously scented soap. Repeating it one more time Rin rinsed off the suds before grabbing scented cherry blossom shampoo she poured a small amount and running it through her now wet hair began the relaxing technique of washing her hair.

Twenty minutes later or so Rin was applying cherry blossom body butter when he came in with nothing but a towel wrapped low around the waist. Giving a huge smile Rin finished up with herself before leaving the bathroom, walking to her closet she pulled out an orange and white checkered knee-length dress that went along with her low white flats and put them a top the bed, before going to her dresser and pulling open the top drawer and pulled out a pair of matching undergarments. Quickly putting them on, Rin walked back to the bed where her clothes laid, picked up her dress, and slipped it on. Slipping into her flats, Rin set to work on combing her hair until it was straight and dry on all sides, and began braiding her hair at the top. In five minutes flat she had a Feather Waterfall braid, and just in time because at that minute the bathroom door opened.

Standing up from her cushioned stool in front of the mirror and turned to look at the silhouette of the man who was leaning against the bathroom entryway and looking at her with a stoic expression.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she walked over to him and stopped a feet away from him and looked up at him so she could look him in the eyes.

A raised brow was her answer, tilting her head slightly in question she noted that he was already dressed for the day. Black slacks hung on his hips with his white bottom up long sleeved shirt was tucked in at the end, and black dress shoes adored his feet while his knee-length silver-white hair was tied back into a low ponytail, he was dressed to perfection making Rin slightly jealous at his image. Pushing those thoughts out the window, Rin leaned in and grabbed a hold of his much larger hand in her dainty ones and pulled him to her side. Walking hand and hand down the long hallway until they reached the stairs, walking down the flight of stairs, their feet touched ground again and they were in the carpeted living dining room. Letting go of his hand, Rin separated from him and entered the hardwood floor of the kitchen to start on breakfast before they could head out to school/work.

Opening the fridge, Rin pulled out eggs, green onions, cabbage, Mirin, and soy sauce closing the fridge Rin place the ingredients in the counter and went about to get the rest of the of the ingredients out. Taking out a rectangular Tamagoyaki pan, a bowl and chopstick; cracking four eggs in the bowl, then adding salt, soy sauce, and Mirin, and mixed them together after that was done she mixed in the chopped green onions.

Twenty minutes later Sesshomaru and Rin were sitting in the dinning room table and eating Tamagoyaki with steamed rice and shredded cabbage, with coffee for Sesshomaru and juice for Rin. Breakfast was silent as they ate in peace, knowing that they will have to separate once they were finished.

_'It was easier to run'_ Rin thought as she looked up from her food to stare at the man across from her. _'But if I did I would have never met him.' _

.

.

.

**Author's note:** We'll be taking a break from all the anguish and misery to look at the present time. Part 3 we'll be looking into Sesshomaru's past and around the middle combine Rin's and Sesshomaru's past together.

FOOTNOTE:

**Mirin:** sweet rice wine widely used in Japanese cooking

**Tamagoyaki:** pan-fried rolled egg or rolled omelette

_Thanks to all those who reviewed! Please continue to read and leave comments ^_^_

**_A/N: Sorry for the late update! My computer has a virus and at the moment I'm using my cousin's so I don't know when my next update will be so enjoy this chapter and R&R_**


End file.
